earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Animosity (Guild)
Animosity is a multi-gaming guild, currently focusing on four MMORPGs; Earthrise, Points Bulletin, Star Wars: The Old Republic and EVE Online. Foreword Gaming is a part of all of our lives. Many of us have families, careers, studies, dependencies and social obligations in the real world; yet we all find time for the gaming scene. MMO's have openned up a channel for gamers from all over the globe, from different social, political and economic backgrounds, to come together as gamers and share a common interest, with a common goal. Animosity, is an opportunity for mature, professional and motivated gamers to come together, under one banner, and strive for success in every game we hold a presence. Our guild is only as strong as the sum of it's member's, and what leadership puts into the community, we hope to get back from our membership base through gaming and toward the growth and maintenance of our community.'' - Marmz, Retired Guild Leader About Animosity Animosity is a Hardcore PvP guild, we are a tight-knit gaming community involved with multiple Sci-Fi based MMOs. We are comprised of 18+ mature, skilled and dedicated gamers based all over the world (US, EU, AU) who have years of MMO and gaming experience. We work together as one unit to achieve respect and recognition as one of the top guilds in every MMO we invest in. Philosophy We strongly believe that real life is the most important thing. We know "Sith" will happen, and no guild or game should expect you to suffer for taking care of whatever matters most in your own life. Whilst we strive for success in all of our divisions, we understand life's obligations. Most of us are hardcore gamers, but what we put into the games we play, we also put in our family, work and friends in the real world. Community Our community provides our members a place to escape from real life. A place to kick up your feet and enjoy gaming content with the challenge of being the best in a supportive environment. We are a tight-knit group who have all become good friends. We like to have fun. We flame at, and play jokes on, each other, however we do it at all times with respect, whilst acknowledging to take criticism with a grain of salt. Our Agenda Leaders: We, as leaders and officers of the guild strive to be the most organized and active guild we can possibly muster, to stay on top of the game and keep our members happy. Guild: To prevail in PvP and PvE and to be recognized as a force to be reckoned with and to be recognized and respected as one of the best on server. Background Animosity was formed on the 14th of January 2009. Many of the initial members and leadership were apart of the guild A'a Netjer. The founding group of members have many years of experience in the MMO scene, some of from the late 1990's. Community *Mature 18+ Players *Dedicated People *Hardcore experienced Players *Fun, humor, responsibility * Progressive Joining Animosity What it takes to be a member Belief ' Animosity's mission is to be respected as one of the most skilled, organized, and active guilds in all of our divisions. Our goal is to progress through end-game and PvP. All members of Animosity must believe in our mission and our goals to be a member of this community. ' Loyalty It is extremely important to maintain a high level of loyalty to the community you are a part of and have helped grow and progress. If you have other friends that you game with who are not a member of Animosity, your primary loyalty must be with Animosity and your division. We accept that real life and other commitments come first, however if you're gaming and Animosity calls on your assistance, you must remain loyal to the Animosity belief system. Skill As a member of Animosity you are required to be skilled, or have the potential to be skilled or trained. Whilst Animosity aims to find recruits of high skill, we also accept those with potential who can be trained to match our progression. Trainable Every day you learn something new. That statement is usually uttered by executives and long-term management, but rarely by the grunts. Even if you feel you're at the top of your game, or you need assistance with your class, it is not something we look down upon. Animosity members must be willing to be trained; it is amazing what can be achieved with regular insight to your game plan, especially on a larger PvP scale. ' Gamer Etiquette' All members of Animosity are required to have basic manners. With a large guild, there are going to be members who simply don't get along or see eye to eye. So long as we all work politely together with progression and our mission in mind, we will stay afloat. Organized The Animosity community is based on maturity, and usually with maturity comes a general level of organization from the members. If there is a raid schedule, a PvP arena, or an event in which you are either subscribed to or are expected to attend, you are required to be on time and be prepared. Team Play Animosity is about teamwork, and thus we strive to build a gaming community that harnesses the deadly potential of it. As such, Animosity members are required to engage with the rest of the community and not seek an individual play style. As with gamer etiquette, if there are groups running content within their own party, Animosity members are expected to respect that intent. Maturity It is the basic foundation of Animosity on a whole. With maturity, the above points come seamlessly. ' Activity' You must be active within the Animosity guild. You may hold all of the above attributes, but are rarely seen, in which our activity policy will list you as inactive. Applying Please submit an application. Do be sure to read over our Activity policy. Application Link: [http://animosity-guild.net/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=33 '''Applications]''' The Animosity Website The website and forums of the Animosity guild are constantly evolving with new features and adaptations to maximize it's potential. Website Spotlight Gatermag took the liberty to thoroughly describe the website in his so called Website Spotlight that he posted in Animosity's thread on the official Star Wars: TOR Forums. Mini Series Overview I have looked at many guilds websites and very few come close to the quality that Animosity has. Since I believe that we have a great website I came up with the idea of doing a mini series of website spotlights to show in more detail our site and its features. This series is meant to show non-members our website, show them what makes it good, show how we stand out as a guild, and maybe even show an existing member something new. This series will cover the features that go into making our website great. I will talk about topics such as our Homepage, Forums, Gallery, Groups, Pictures and Albums, World Map, being International, Tournaments, Facebook, Twitter, Navigation, Searching, Calender, Signatures, History, Awards, Leadership, other website Animosity groups, TOROCast interview, Ventrillo, and of course our beautiful members. Of course some of those are more broad topics then others so some will be combined together for one series installment. Of course I do not know everything about the website. But I'm sure other members will add more information in their posts that will clear up questions and be even more in-depth about certain areas. I would not be making this series if I didnt believe that Animosity has a great website that stands out from the others. I would love to hear feedback and comments on my series to see how you guys are liking it. Homepage A Homepage is a simple enough thing but you might miss a few things on our homepage that you might find useful. I am going to show the features that some people might not notice on the first glance that are very useful. When you become a forum member you have your User CP on the front page that shows you how many new posts are unread by you. It is a fast way to look at the new posts right away to stay up to date with guild activities and threads. Below the User CP are the guild announcements. This is were the guild leaders post important events, movies, and threads at. It is the fastest way to see the most important things happening in the guild. To the right of those sections you have many other boxes that you can choose to show or minimize according to what you want to see. It is nice because when you are a forum member it remembers the ones you want to minimize so every time you log on its the same. The categories of those boxes are Current Polls, Recent Threads, Album Pictures, Calender, Online Users, Ventrillo, Propaganda Videos, Social Networks, Todays Birthdays, and Stats. So already from those boxes you can see the tons of different things you can do from the homepage. They are very simple to understand, use, and are very helpful for quickly accessing different parts of the website. So if you need to hop on the site and find out if anything important is happening really quick Animositys homepage is perfect. Anything important from anywhere on the site should be stupidly simple to find from our homepage. Anything that can be accessed from the homepage is easily found in the top navigation tabs. Which leads me to the second part of this installment. Navigation Navigating through the Animosity website is very straight forward and easy. On the top of the sight you have all the different categories that you can quickly move to. Those tabs are always going to be at the top of your screen no matter what page your on. Some you just click and move to another page and some are drop down menus to get to more specific places. At the bottom of the page are links that can bring you back to the top of the page your on, access the Animosity forum archives, go straight to the homepage, or contact the website creators/guild leaders. There is not much to explain about the navigation because it is so straight forward and simple to use. Forums The forums page is a well organized web of many topics that range from guild announcements and news to random internet videos that we like. There are more things then just a bunch of threads and posts that go into the Animosity forums page though. At the top we have a Chatbox that members can use to quickly chat to others about anything they desire. At the bottom is forums stats that show who is online now, whats the most amount of people on at one time, and stats that show how many threads, posts, and members Animositys forum has. In between the Chatbox and Stats is the bulk of the Forums page which is of course Animositys forums. The forums are split up into 8 different sections, 38 forums, and 18 sub-forums. It is very well organized and easy to use. Some of the forums are only viewable by members because we dont want everyone knowing where we are hiding our cookies. To the right of the forum it shows what the newest thread in that forum is and how many threads and posts are in that forum. The main sections are Animosity News, Animosity Information, General, Gaming, Star Wars: Old Republic Division, Earthrise Division, All Points Bulletin, and Games of Interest. Right now since none of the games in our divisions are released our posts in the division forums are about the games updates, our expectations, and our speculations. When the games are release the division forums will be turned towards optimizing our members game performance. Whether that be through class guides, leveling tips, or PvP/PvE strategies. Overall the forums page is a very useful and organized place to talk to other members about whatever you want. Not every discussion happens on the forums page though. Some happen in Animosity Groups which is the next topic I'm talking about. Awards Awards are.... awards given to members that have displayed something that sets them apart from other people. It is a way to show how committed players are at whatever they are awarded for. Not all awards are good though. Some are given to people who have had a especially great moment of being a noob. Not saying any names of people who have received this award though. Most are for positive things that have helped the guild or set that member apart from the rest. There are awards for the highest activity, the most forum posts, a community award for being socially engaging, and custom awards for whatever leadership wants to give you one for. Custom awards given specifically to a member for something that they have done. You can see someones awards by going to their profile and looking under their awards tab. Website Experience There is a system that Animosity is using that very few guild have. It is a leveling system that takes experience from making threads, making posts, and adding things to our profile. You get experience points for almost everything useful you do on the Animosity website. It is a rarely used tool that shows people how committed members are to adding content to the website. Points can be manually given or taken away from a member by leadership but such a thing rarely occurs. The Earn Points experience guide, Statistics, Ranking, Group Ranking, and Awards are located in the "Nav" drop down menu at the top of the website. You can also access them by using the link below: http://animosity-guild.net/forum/xperience.php Gallery The Animosity Gallery is social group that has its own navigation tab and thread. When you join the group you can post pictures that anyone member or non-member can see. There are 103 pictures in the gallery ranging from games, plants, animals, people, to just weird pictures we have found on the Internet. We have some professional photographers in Animosity and they display some of their work in the Gallery. Some of the pictures are taken with great cameras that make pictures turn out amazing. It is a great way to show how good you are with a camera and give other people a laugh with you funny pictures. Albums Albums are another place to put you favorite pictures. This is a place where more of the funny pictures usually go. You can organize your pictures into different albums so that your pictures can stay on topic. Some albums are for games, some for the members real life pictures, but most of them are pictures to get a laugh from. It is a place that shows people, more personally then the Gallery, what your interests are. This is a great place to search around to get a laugh, see some sweet pictures, and comment on other peoples pictures. Animosity Social Groups Although not our main source of communication groups are a great way to get together with people of similar interests. You can join and create groups for whatever you want. There are groups for games, instruments, music, beer drinking, and even The United Federation of Awesomeness. You can talk with people that have similar interests about the topics in your group. It is a great way to find out some of the interests of your fellow members, like beer drinking for example. It is a fun feature that not every guild site has that Animosity has to make the whole experience of the website better. Other Website Animosity Groups We have many different places that our members hang around at besides our main website. We have Animosity groups on Facebook and Twitter so you can go on and chat with other people from the guild. We have a X-fire and Steam group that we can use to see what other guild members are playing and how much they have played certain games. We have a group on MMORPG.com so that we can reach out better to gamers that have similar interests that we do and also stay up to date on game updates. Miscellaneous We have many features on our site that dont need a long description be cause the are simple or straight forward. More features of the website that are very self explanatory are things like a Search tool, a Calender, an active 150 man Ventrillo, and many other small things that you take advantage of while using the website. We have a Creative Lounge were our more experience photo-shoppers create signatures of the guild members. We have Tournaments between members on many different games to see how our skills are put up against each other. On the Members page there is a World mapping that has dots of all the different areas Animosity members live at. We also have country flags that are displayable on that same page. Also we were interviewed by TOROCast and we have a recording on our website. Our three leaders were the one interviewed and it gives you a good look at what we are all about. The link to the interview is posted below: *Our part of the recording starts at about 59:00 http://animosity-guild.net/forum/sho...ight=interview Leadership The Animosity guild is lucky enough to have 3 very committed leaders that spend much of their time to making everything for the guild Perfect. Marmz (this was written before Marmz resigned and Dark took over as the third leader), Indelible, and Desy commit tons of time to the website so that we can have a well run place to hang out Animosity flag. We also have many many Officers, Moderators, and a Division Leader that help with taking care of all of us needy members. Because of none of our division games have been released yet the number of Officers, Division Leaders, and Moderators are low. Closer to a games launch more leadership positions will be appointed according to how the leadership sees fit. Of course the three leaders are going to stay leaders for a long time. Unless Marmz goes haywire and kills a member because they pulled to early on a raid boss. Seriously though, all the leaders in the guild are very capable, experienced gamers that will lead Animosity well for a long time. Members The Animosity members are the backbone of the guild. How good would the Animosity website be if there were no one to go on it? They give reason to continue updating and making our website and gaming experience better. The members of Animosity are very different people from all places of the world that have the common interest of playing video games. They are very competitive, committed gamers that also are very friendly and welcoming. Some members have know each other for years while other have only recently met. Either way the members are nice to new and old players. Even though we play on the "Evil" side of games we are not cynical players bent on ruining others gaming experience. Except by fairly dominating them of course. Website and Forum themes Even though they Animosity website only supports one default (custom made) theme, it is know to change it appearance on special occasions. Category:Guilds